The Body Image Of A Snork
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: An OC needs someone to spread the awareness of an eating disorder, and his sister chose Casey to do it. But first, she needs to gain a few grams. Will the OC's plan be a success or a total failure? Inner Beauty. Awareness. Help. WG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Allstar and his friends head over to the new restaurant being opened up, it was place in a convenient part of Snorkland within walking distance of important areas. When the gang got there, they saw a crowd of snorks crowding the front entrance. "Radio had outdone himself this time," said Allstar, "I wonder what he and Berry did to build this place."

Radio and Berry Seaworthy are technically Allstar's children, who are in the bodies of teenagers. The green snorks were special, they own their own company down south in an area called "The Outback," a place with a reputation for being a weird asylum. Radio and Berry managed to get themselves an army of workers and have them mass-produce high-tech products in turn for a good life. After having a foot hold in electronics, weaponry, transportation, and utilities, they're now going to set their sights to an unusual restaurant.

It was called "Snorkling Place," and the building appeared large. The restaurant looked like it can hold an army at once, making things more interesting was a warning sign out front that says, "Warning: You might become addicted to this place."

The twins themselves came outside of the restaurant and approach the crowd, they didn't say an inspiring speech or anything, they simply said in unison, "Come on in guys, it's now open!"

They quickly got out of the way as the horde of snorks came swimming into the restaurant, Allstar, Casey, Dimmy, Daffney, and Tooter managed to get inside they examined the place. There were a couple of bars with special drinks and all, and some rows of tables and chairs. But what's really interesting is that there's medium size HDTVs and couches with video gaming counsels. When the smell of food came through the water, the gang immediately felt hungry.

So they sat themselves on a couch and a orange-skinned snork waitress came by, she had tiny black freckles over her body, making her a resident of the Outback. "Hello Seaworthy," she said as she passed around menus to the gang, "First time here?"

"Yes mam." said Allstar.

"Your son really restarted my life," she said, "First I was in a mental asylum but he rescued me from that place, I don't know how he did it but I feel like a totally different person."

"Glad to hear it."

"I'll get you some finest drinks from the Outback, I promised no alcohol, just one of the best."

As she leaves, the snorks looked through the menus to see what's good to eat. The best looking one was the 2 gram reefburger, it looked very juicy, and huge. Casey and Daffney didn't suspected much at first, but when they saw that the foods in the menu list calories for each meal, they were shocked. The calories of each meal were massive, not good for snorks who are sensitive about body image.

"Does these food look great Casey?" asked Allstar.

"They do," said Casey, "But I'm just not sure about eating any of it."

"They seem fattening." said Daffney, "No need to offend anyone or anything but this is just ridiculous."

"Well you know me." said a voice.

The snorks turned around and saw Radio standing behind them, "See that wall over there?" he said as he pointed to a back wall which was displaying signs and warning labels, "Those are there because the foods served here can cause rapid weight gain and some health problems, maybe its because of the food addictive I used here or something."

Casey sat down the menu and got up, she swam to the wall and discovers the Nutrition Facts of every meal served here. The foods were loaded with nutrients, yet loaded with calories, it looks these are food that body builders would eat. There were warning labels saying, "Warning: Foods here contain high amount of calories" and "Caution: These foods can cause rapid weight gain within weeks," she returned to her friends in disappointment.

"What's wrong Casey?" asked Allstar.

"I don't think the food here are good for my figure." she replied.

"It's just what I feared." said Radio, "I put the signs up just to warn you, and to avoid legal trouble. I care for you guys."

"Thanks Radio," said Casey, "Why exactly are the food here have high calories?"

"I'm trying to bring awareness of a disease called Anorexia Nervosa," he said, "It's a disease where 1 out of 100 adolescent and young women are stricken with each year, it is horrifying from what this disease can do to them. To them, they think fat is bad, they don't even know they're sick. It's just sad, you know."

"That sounds insane." contemplated Daffney.

"Its worse than insane," said Radio, "Just go to the Snorkland Library and do a bit of research on it, you'll see what I mean."

Casey was getting creeped out about Radio's claim, she wanted to leave more than ever. "Allstar," she said, "I'm going to go now."

"Take care Casey." said Allstar.

"I'm coming with you Casey," said Daffney as she put down her menu, "I can't stand the food here."

With that, Daffney gets up off the couch and she and Casey swam out the front door, leaving the boys alone. "I think I've scared her," admitted Radio, "I can tell in her eyes, I hope I didn't damage her self-esteem or anything."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." said Allstar.

"With you around, everything will be fine." said Radio, cracking a smile.

As Casey and Daffney left the restaurant, they try to head far away from it as possible, "Radio said that Anorexia Nervosa is common," said Casey, "I'm going to the library to check this out, I'll see you later Daffney.

"He could be fibbing." noted Daffney.

"Radio never lies to us when he shares information," said Casey, "I'll take his word for it."

"Okay," said Daffney, "Suit yourself."

Casey departed from Daffney, she then head to the Snorkland Library and looked through the health section. What she found was interesting, there were indeed books about Anorexia Nervosa, but they don't contain much information. Radio was right about 1 out of 100 young women gets the disease, but she needs something else to back him up. After going though more books, Casey found a thick green book about Anorexia Nervosa, and it happened to be written by Radio Seaworthy.

When she looked through the book, she found a section of the book where it contained photos of female snorks who suffer from Anorexia Nervosa. The photos shocked Casey to the core when she viewed them, the sufferers looked like skeletons inside of really tight skins. Radio sure had a lot of time on his hands, each photo was from an individual snork with the disease and he happened to have taken 250 pictures of them. Casey couldn't stand it, and so slams the book shut.

"That's it," she said as she puts the book back where she found it, "I'm done, this is just too much, I'm going home."

Back at the restaurant, Dimmy, Tooter, and Allstar were enjoying the burgers at the restaurant. "Wow Radio," said Allstar who was talking with his mouth full, "This is great."

"It wasn't easy finding the right ingredients," said Radio, "It took me 3 weeks just to find the right proteins, the meat you're eating happened to be grown in a lab so no animals were slaughtered in making of the patties."

"Mmmm." tooted Tooter.

"This is good," said Dimmy, "And its all artificial."

"We'll this give us constipation?" asked Allstar.

"It shouldn't," said Radio, "But if it does, I have some medication for it, created my me of course."

When Allstar finished his burger, he patted his stomach, "I feel full already," he commented, "I think I'm going to need a longer belt."

"Just don't eat here everyday and you won't need one," advised Radio, "Unless you have a fast metabolism."

"I wish Casey were here," said Allstar, "She would have loved this."

"I'll might persuade her and Daffney to eventually come here," said Radio, "But if her choice is final, then so be it. I'll leave you guys alone now, I got something to take care of."

Radio swam to the back room where Berry was watching TV, "Berry," he said, "Looks like we got another experiment to perform."

"What kind of experiment?" asked Berry.

"I'll explain to you when we get home," said Radio, "You're going to like it."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

After Allstar and his friends left, Radio and Berry left as well and let the manager of the place take it from there. The twins head back home, 40 kilometers down South. Sure it's a long way, but it doesn't take that long to get there for the two. Once home inside of their air-compressed home, Radio began to explain his plan to his sister, "I need someone who could help me bring awareness about this disease," said Radio, "Listening to a nut like me won't cut it, I need someone who is happy the way they are."

"Like who?" asked Berry.

"I need someone who is happy being fat," said Radio, "Someone obese, but Snorkland doesn't have that many overweight folks. It also has to be female since this disease is mostly focused on girls more than boys, which is a challenge."

"So let me get this straight," said Berry, "We're going to need an obese girl between the age of 16 and 25, with a positive body image?"

"Yes," said Radio, "But I haven't seen a lot of snorks who are obese, and they don't seem to fit the bill to be a candidate."

"I would do it for you Radio," said Berry," I can put on a lot of weight and bring awareness to this disease."

"We need someone who's normal Berry," said Radio, "Not a weirdo who lives underneath a rock in the middle of nowhere."

"Who you're calling weirdo?" asked Berry.

"Lets get out a deck of cards," said Radio, "We'll find someone who might help us."

The deck of cards Radio was talking about are simply cards explaining the profiles of many snorks, there's only 50 cards. The deck contains snorks Radio knows well, such as friends. Radio and Berry sat themselves on a white round table and go through the cards, "I don't see anyone on here that would help us," said Berry, "No fat snorks or anything."

"I'm not looking for fat snorks," said Radio, "I'm looking for volunteers."

"Volunteers?" asked Berry.

"I only need one female snork Berry," said Radio, "Someone who's mentality is average and stands up for other snorks."

Suddenly Berry had an inspiration, she remembered Casey complaining about the food back at the restaurant. So she drew a card giving a short profile about Casey and slide it to Radio, "Her?" asked Radio as picked up the card and stared at Casey's picture.

"Yes her," said Berry, "She owes us bro."

"This is our friend after all," explained Radio, "But the thing is that her parents might not approve, and Allstar wouldn't speak to me ever again if we choose her."

"He will never know." said Berry.

"I don't like keeping secrets from friends sissy, especially parents."

"You keep secrets from them all the time."

"Like what?"

"Our house for example."

"Its not a house, this is a bunker underneath a bed of corral filled with atmospheric air."

"You don't want them to find our home, you're keeping this place a secret."

Radio thought for a minute, and then sighed. "I guess you're right," he said, "But this is your idea on choosing Casey Berry."

"So she's the chosen one?" asked Berry.

"Indeed she is." said Radio.

Radio turned towards the couch where a green octopus was sleeping on, "Rex!" he called out.

The octopus woke up and was fully alert within seconds, "We're going to need your mind control abilities for this one buddy," said Radio, "Let's get a move on."

As the twins prepare for the next step of their plan, hours past before Casey returned home, feeling down. George, Casey's dad, was reading the paper when he saw his daughter come swimming in looking disappointed. "What's wrong Casey?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," said Casey, "Just learn something today."

"What did you learn?" asked George.

"I rather not wanna talk about it." said Casey.

"Well dinner's ready," said George, "Its in the kitchen."

"Thanks dad." said Casey.

Casey went to the kitchen and saw spaghetti served, she grabbed a plate and ate some. She didn't eat much, not what happened after noon. The thought of high calorie foods at Radio and Berry's restaurant and the thought of Anorexia Nervosa were attacking each other, her mind was trying to process the newly acquired information. Right after eating dinner she tried to watch TV to take her mind off of things, but there wasn't anything good on.

Tired, she turned off The TV and head to her bedroom where she got dressed for bed. She just lay there, trying to forget what Radio said, _"It's a disease where 1 out of 100 adolescent and young women are stricken with each year."_ said Radio's voice in her head.

She looked out the window and saw that it was night, how much time had past? It was already 9PM, so she tries her best to fall asleep. "It will be another day," Casey told herself, "Just calm down, and everything will be alright in the morning."

Eventually she fell asleep 20 minutes later, outside Radio and Berry were waiting. They waited for an hour to see if she's really asleep, then they made their move. "Rex," whispered Radio, "Do your thing."

Rex nods as he opens the window and slithered in, carefully he crawled up onto Casey's bed and over her head. There, he opened his mouth and places half of Casey's head into it.

He slowly wraps his arms around Casey's neck, shoulders, and chest as he drives his spinal cord straight down Casey's snork. As digusting as it sounds, it gets worse. When Rex has his spinal cord in place, he takes total control of Casey's body. Just to be extra sure she doesn't wake up during the process, Rex injected a chemical into her system to make sure that she stays asleep.

When ready, Rex moved Casey's limbs and had her get out of bed. "Good work," whispered Radio, "Let's get her outta here."

Rex made Casey climb through the window and follow Radio and Berry like a zombie, all awhile she was still asleep. They went into an abandoned building where they locked themselves in a room full of high-tech electronic equipment. Rex positioned Casey on top of a table before releasing his control on her, "Good work Rex." whispered Radio.

Rex cooed in pleasure as Berry places a helmet over Casey's head, she also places a blind fold and ear muffs on her to make sure she doesn't see or hear anything. The helmet had wires coming out of it, which all lead to a laptop Radio had set up. He opened up a program in the laptop and soon got access to Casey's brain programing, "Where should we begin?" asked Radio.

"Change her view on body image," said Berry, "Make it neutral."

"Okay," said Radio, "We'll increase her appetite to somewhere higher than Dimmy's level, we'll also make her feel more hungry than usual. We'll also program her brain where when she receives any kind of food, she'll feel great about herself."

"Sounds like an addiction." said Berry.

"A controlled addiction," said Radio as he types away on the laptop, "It won't get outta control, you can be sure of that."

"We're actually going to enlarge her?" asked Berry.

"Indirectly," said Radio, "I will also increase her impulsiveness a little bit by increasing the sensitivity of her reward system, just to make sure food is not only on her mind. We'll also increase her urge to defend others, which seemed natural for her."

"Anything else you wanna add?" asked Berry.

"There isn't more to add," said Radio, "By the time she wakes up, she'll feel great about herself. But when it comes to food, she'll feel better than okay. I changed her brain chemistry a little bit to make sure that she'll be immune to stigmatization of body image, that would give Junior a run for his money."

"Will it go accordingly to plan?" asked Berry.

"It will," said Radio, "There's no doubt that it will hit a few bumps in a road, but it'll succeed eventually."

Radio saved everything in the program and closes the laptop, "Okay, lets get her back home." he said, "Or their would be trouble."

Rex took off the helmet from Casey and takes re-control of her, the twins then took her back to her house where they placed her back in bed and tuck her in. Rex released himself from Casey and swam out the window before Radio closes it shut. "We're going to save many lives from this disease," said Radio, "But the consequence of course will be bizarre and unpredictable, I just hope its entertaining.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When Casey woke up the following morning, she felt reinvigorated. No longer she felt down, she felt like she's on top of the world. A smile stretched across her face as she get up outta bed, "Its Saturday," she said to herself, "I gotta meet up with Allstar."

Casey got dressed in her usual clothing and left the house, her parents were used to her leaving in a short noticed so she didn't have to say goodbye. She made her way through town and reached Allstar's house, there he knocked on his door and Allstar answered. "Hey Casey," said Allstar, "You seemed to be in a good mood today."

"I don't know why," she said, "I'm just am, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good," said Allstar, "That restaurant filled me up good, I wish you were there to try the burgers."

"I'll might go over there later," said Casey, "Are you busy today?"

"Yeah," said Allstar, "Uncle Galeo needs me to help out with his new invention, I'm going to have my hands full all day long."

"Okay Allstar," said Casey, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Casey." said Allstar.

As Casey swam away, Allstar closes the front door. Many of her friends are occupied with something and she won't be able to hang out with them, meaning she has the entire day to herself. As she swims into town, she felt her stomach rumbling. "So hungry," she said to herself as she rubbed her belly, "Oh, I know."

Casey head out to a nearby fast food restaurant where she ordered the usual breakfast meal, by the time it was done she seated herself at a table and began to eat it. For some reason, it tasted more good than she imagined. She felt herself calm down and relax, when she was finished she discovered that she was still hungry. She suddenly noticed something wasn't right, normally she would be full after eating breakfast. Casey soon remembered Snorkling Place, maybe the food they served there would satisfy her hunger.

She swam to the restaurant and head inside where she perched herself on a couch, turns out the same waitress came by, seeming surprised at her return after her sudden leave yesterday. "Changed your mind?" she asked.

"Yes," said Casey, "What do you have for breakfast?"

"We sell lunch all day long." replied the waitress.

"Can you get me the 2 gram burger please?" Casey asked, "Two of them please?"

"Starting big, huh?" said the waitress, "Coming right up."

Casey was clearly winging it, she hadn't anticipated how much she really want. Just after 2 minutes, the waitress came back with the two 2 gram burgers she ordered. "One for breakfast and one for later?" she asked.

"Yup." said Casey.

The waitress then leaves Casey to enjoy her meal, she picked up one of the massive burgers and examined it. It clearly looks like an oversized reefburger, without second thoughts she took a bite. At the moment she tasted the burger, she eventually wolfed it down. Casey finished the big burger within a few minutes, then moved on to the second. She finished that one half the time, and was soon full by the time she finished it all.

She relaxed back on the couch and exhales, when she looks down at herself she saw her belly was extended after eating the two reef burgers. Since her bright green shirt doesn't cover the area where her intestines are, it was sticking out unrestricted. Casey rubbed her belly in satisfaction, without body image coming to mind. She eventually laid back on the couch and fell asleep, nearby Radio and Berry were watching.

"It worked after all," said Berry, "When will her weight begin to soar?"

"Give it a week and we'll see what happens," said Radio, "In the meantime, we'll hit the books and do our homework about other things."

Radio and Berry left Snorkling Place, an hour past before Casey woke back up. When she sit up, she still felt satisfied. She looked down at her belly and saw that it shrank back to its original size, indicating all the food she ate had been digested. "I wonder what's on this TV." she said to herself as she grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned it on.

She sat there watched TV the rest of the day, when lunch and dinner came by she ordered the same 2 gram burger but with some modifications. Casey hadn't figured it out why she was craving food so badly, all she knew is that it tasted good. By the time the day was almost out, she head home taking a burger on the go. Her parents hadn't figured out what was happening, since Casey took home some food before. What they found unusual was she took food into her room, they haven't thought of it ever since.

When Sunday came around, Casey repeated the same routine. She went straight back to Snorkling Place and got the same meals, by the time lunch past she finished up a burger as a snork approached her. "I never seen any snork hammer down two of the biggest burgers a restaurant can offer before." he said.

"A friend of mine does better." said Casey.

"Incredible." said the snork.

The snork walked away as Casey refocused her attention on the TV, she began to think she's becoming popular with her new eating habits.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A week had passed and Allstar and his friends slowly but surely noticed the change in Casey, in school she was seen doing schoolwork rapidly. At lunch, she was eating as fast as Dimmy. And by the time school was out, she heads over to Snorkling Place for a burger before eating dinner at her house. Since she managed to spend some time with her friends, no snork figured out whats really happening to her yet.

When Saturday came around, Casey woke up and got out of bed. Just as she was getting dressed, she finally noticed her clothes were becoming tight on her. Normally they're a bit loose, now they were snug. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in a floor mirror, Casey discovered that she gained weight. Her belly was starting to protrude out between her shirt and pants more than usual, she placed a hand over it and squeezed it, resulting in a hand full of flesh.

"How is that happening?" she asked herself.

She hadn't thought much of it afterwords, what's on her mind at the moment was bigger clothes of the same type. Right after she gets ready, she heads to the store and bought a few pairs of the clothes she usually wore. Then she quickly head home and put them on, they fit nicely. With that taken care of, Casey heads out to meet with Allstar and her friends, it just so happens that they were at the park playing snorkball.

When she arrived, the gang were happy to see her. "Hey Casey." said Allstar.

"Hi Allstar," said Casey, "Did I miss anything?"

"No," said Allstar, "You're just in time."

As the snorks played snorkball with each other, a recon aquabot was high above the ocean floor watching them. The robot was using an invisibility cloak so the snorks couldn't see them, it was recording visual and audio footage of the gang and was sending back to the Outback, where Radio and Berry were watching live. "I'm starting to see progress," said Radio, "Look how fat she got within a week."

"Doing the math," calculated Berry, "She'll be obese within a couple of weeks."

"Then we must have everything ready when that day comes," said Radio, "Prepare some brochures about Anorexia Nervosa, and have them distributed all over Snorkland. I'll see if I can get a jammer up and running so we can block weight loss product commercials in Snorkland's broadcasting system."

Radio and Berry set the next stage in their plan to work, for the next two weeks they distribute brochures about awareness of the disease awhile sabotaging Snorkland's television and radio signals. No one suspected it was them when they discovered some weight loss commercials weren't broadcasting on schedule, engineers tried their best to get the transmitters fixed but nothing seemed to work. Eventually all commercials that advertize to weight loss products ceased completely.

Awhile this was happening, Casey was packing on more and more weight. This was forcing her to buy bigger clothes each time she discovered her previous purchase wouldn't fit, her parents soon discovered what was happening and were reaching a point to take action. After just three weeks in the Seaworthy Twins' experiment, Casey waist was three times larger than her beginning weight.

The fourth Saturday rolled in and Casey woke up to greet the morning, her pajamas were tight on her but she didn't seem to mind. When she got dressed, she head over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the floor mirror. "Whoa," she said, "I've gotten fat."

Her belly was protruding outward and was covering her groin, her limbs were just as fleshy and her cheeks were chubby. Casey pressed on her belly and discovered how soft it is, she massaged it with her hands for a bit of time until she realized she's enjoying it. Of course, the pannus that was trying to cover her groin needs to be taken care with. She has to take her pants and either go under or over it, Casey went over it.

When he head left the bathroom, she was just about to leave when her parents stopped. "We're taking you to the doctor Casey." said George.

"What?" she asked.

"Your weight," he said, "You've put on a lot of weight, its not good for your health."

Casey suddenly felt panic rush through her veins, she dare not talk back to her dad. "Oh my baby." said Mrs. Kelp, "We'll get you help soon sweetie."

It wasn't long before Casey's parents took her to the doctor via car, along the way she felt like in a state of panic as she sat in the car seat. Once at the doctor, they checked in and were appointed to Dr. Winstein, who has a history of being a nut. Allstar knows him personally since he gave him an unnecessary prostate exam, but Dr. Winstein was still a reliable doctor.

He had Casey get dressed in a usual patient outfit before doing a check up on her, Dr. Winstein also took a blood sample to have it analyzed. When he's done, he had Casey get dressed back into her everyday clothes before meeting with her parents. "I think I found something wrong with your doctor," he said, "It seems that she is scared from your actions, which prevented any further testing."

"Is she alright doc?" asked Casey.

"Yes," said Dr. Winstein, "She's just fat."

"Is there anyway we can do to reduce her weight?" asked Mrs. Kelp.

"I do have some diet pills," said Dr. Winstein, "I had taken a blood sample from Casey to have it analyzed, I'm going to call you later in the day to notify you about the results."

"Thank you doc." said George.

"Its been a pleasure Mr. Kelp." said Dr. Winstein.

The Kelps head home and George went to the pharmacy to buy the diet pills Dr. Winstein prescribed, its called, "Lynox," and its simple to use. By the time he got home, he had Casey take a couple of the pills immediately. "Thanks dad." she grumbled as she swallowed the pills whole.

Casey stayed in the whole day, an hour later the phone rang and George answered it, it was Dr. Winstein. "I've examined Casey's blood sample," said Dr. Winstein, "I have to say that its superb, I mean, I never seen how nourished a snork can be."

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"Her amino acids and mineral count is at normal levels," said Dr. Winstein, "Everything else is also normal, did you get the diet pills?"

"Yes." said George, "I already gave it to her."

"Oh good," said Dr. Winstein, "Come back if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," said George, "Bye."

George hanged up the phone and turned on the TV to the news, on the screen it said, "Lynox Linked To Reznov's Revenge."

"What's Reznov's Revenge?" asked George.

Suddenly Casey ran into the room in panic, "Bathroom!" she cried, "Bathroom! Bathroom!"

She rushed the bathroom and slammed the door behind it, George can hear here groan as farting and crapping noises were coming from the bathroom. "Its Reznov's Revenge!" cried Casey, "Oh Neptune, this is too much."

George rushed to the bathroom door and knocked, "Are you okay in there Casey?" he asked.

"I don't know," she cried, "But I think we need a new toilet!"

Casey's diarrhea incident had clogged the sewage pipeline that goes to the house, George wound up calling an engineer to get the pipeline fixed before rushing Casey back to Dr. Winstein. There, George gave him a rant about what happen as the clueless doctor listened. "So you're telling me that the pills caused a massive diarrhea discharged?" he asked.

"Yes!" snapped George, "It nearly killed my daughter, did you even know of the side-effects that drug can cause?"

"You have to talk to the pills manufacturer," said Dr. Winstein, "Which is going out of business after health officials discovered Lynox can cause other kinds of disease."

Enraged by the doctor's stupidity, George turned around and left as Casey follows him to the car. Along the way home, George wound up apologizing to his daughter. "I'm sorry Casey," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay dad," said Casey, "I was constipated anyway so it isn't all that bad."

"How did you know about Reznov's Revenge?" asked George.

"Radio," said Casey, "He named the disease after his mom's maiden name, due to her toilet humor and how Radio was born. In fact, I seen Allstar suffer from once it once, after being treated by Winstein."

"You knew what was going to happen yet you said nothing?"

"I was scared, terrified. I don't know what to do, you're exaggerating everything dad!"

When they got home, they saw a tow truck pulling out the sewage pipe from the street outside their house. Standing next to the truck was a gray snork wearing a yellow hardhat and brown overalls, his name was Gizmo Seaworthy and he's a android, meaning a robot that looks like a regular snork. He was built by Radio for an experiment, he now works for Radio's utility company division, Snorkland Recycling Plant, and the Snorkland education system.

They pulled into the drive way and got out of the car, "George," said Gizmo, "You're not the only one who needs a new sewage pipe, I'm just letting you know."

"How bad's the damage?" asked George.

"Well as you can see," said Gizmo, "Its damaged beyond repair, I'll get you a new one soon. My sensors say that the pipe reeks with Lynox, this is just what happened to Allstar when Dr. Winstein treated his constipation."

Gizmo took a good look at Casey and smiled, "You look lovely today," he said, "Reminds me of good old times."

"Thanks." said Casey with uncertainty.

Gizmo managed to get a new pipe and had it reinstalled into the house, some of the damage wasn't covered by insurance and George was forced to pay that out of his own wallet. Everything eventually calmed down later that night, George was just getting ready for bed when he sighed. "What's going on honey?" asked Mrs. Kelp as George sat down on the bed next to her.

"Its Casey," said George, "I'm worried about that girl, I don't think any doctor is going to help her at all."

"She's upset honey," said Mrs. Kelp, "You should go talk to her."

"I will." said George as he gets up.

He swam out of the bed room and walked to Casey's bedroom, George looked through the keyhole and see that Casey was asleep. "I'm just hope you're alright sweetie." said George, "We'll fix you, we'll make everything right."

George turned around and went back to bed, leaving Casey to sleep off the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Days past as the Kelps tried to put Casey on a diet of fruits and vegetables, it just so happens that it did nothing to curb her appetite. They gave Casey a plate full of vegetables and she ate them all, not wasting anything. However Casey was always hungry for more food, and so along the way to school she head to Snorkling Place and ate a burger before heading to school.

At school, her friends were more stunned than her parents. Daffney of course, had it coming. They were talking outside of the school entrance when Daffney spoke about Casey's weight. "I thought you were sensitive about your figure," she said, "Now look at you, you're so blown up."

"I just don't know what happened," claimed Casey, "At first I thought fat was bad but when I felt it, it feels great. In fact, I never felt any better in my entire life."

"What did your folks say about this?" asked Allstar.

"They tried to give me diet pills but I had a diarrhea reaction to it," said Casey, "They tried putting me on a diet of vegetables but that didn't work, the vegetables tasted great for some reason."

"Look right here snorks," taunted Junior as he approach, "Its pink butterball!"

Junior has yet heard of Casey's dramatic weight gain, but now he saw it for himself. Casey's cheeks burned with rage and humiliation as Junior yaps his mouth off, "Wide load coming through," he taunted, "Look out, she's huge."

"Stop teasing her Junior," insisted Dimmy, "Its not her fault she let herself go."

"I swear I never seen anything like this before," laughed Junior as she poked Casey's belly, "Look at that, she stuffed it in her pants!"

At that moment, Casey places her hand on Junior's forehead and gave him a hard push. Junior quickly fell onto his back as Casey jumped over him and sat on him, Tooter can't bare to laugh when he saw Junior trying to scream his mouth off. "Get off of me whale!" he screamed.

"Not until you say you're sorry." said Casey.

"No!" snarled Junior.

"Dimmy," said Casey she held up her index finger, "Pull my finger."

When Junior heard those words, he went ballistic, "NO! NO!" he pleaded, "Okay! I'm sorry Casey! I'm sorry! Please get off on me now, don't fart on me!"

When Casey got up, Junior scrambled to his feet and rushed into the high school building in dear panic, forgetting that he accidentally left his hat on the ground. "That was awesome," said Dimmy, "There's no way Junior will pick on you again!"

"I just have to ask," said Daffney, "But may I touch your... you know."

"Sure Daffney." said Casey.

Daffney places her hand on Casey's belly and pressed it, "It's soft," said Daffney, "Very plush and fleshy."

"You're tickling me." giggled Casey.

Daffney pulled her hand away in surprise, "I think we gotta get to class now guys," she said, "Like now."

"Oh," said Allstar, "We better hurry guys."

School went off without a problem, Junior pretty much kept his mouth shut the whole time. Casey was kind enough by returning his hat back to him, she held it to him as he sat in his desk, Junior grabbed it and put it on without saying a word. After school, Radio and Berry watched as Allstar and the gang leaves the school. Having heard of what happened to Casey when she took the diet pills had the twins pay a closer eye on her.

"I think its time Radio." said Berry.

"Its time," said Radio, "We'll set up an event at Snorkling Place, she won't resist the temptation."

"Why?" asked Berry.

"We need to bring her to us," said Radio, "So lets get to work."

That night, Casey had another dinner of vegetables in which she enjoyed. After she's done with dinner, she head to her bedroom to get dressed in her pajamas. George had considered talking to her, now he's got another chance. He approached her bedroom door and peaked through the keyhole, and caught sight of an unusual scene. George saw Casey laying on her bed with her pajama shirt pulled up to her chest as she massage and squeeze her belly fat, the way she smiled indicated she's happy and appears to be benefiting rather than suffering from being obese.

He stepped away from the door and thought for a moment, Dr. Winstein was right about her blood test after all. With that in mind, George knocked on her door before entering. Casey immediately pulled down her pajamas and pulled the covers over her body, "Hello?" she asked.

"Casey." said George, "Are you okay?"

"Yes dad." said Casey.

He approached her and sat on her bed, "Your health doesn't seem to be a problem," said George, "Has anyone had been picking on you because of your weight?"

"Just one," said Casey, "Only once."

"Who?" asked George.

"Junior," said Casey, "Which is no surprise."

"Oh that boy is really a real pain," said George, "But that's not why I'm here. When I was growing up, we were told that obesity is bad and can cause health problems. They told us that thin is good and healthy, that's not what I've seen. All I saw was stigmatization of fellow snorks who were overweight or obese, I heard the Governor was picked on because of his weight."

"Right around high school," continued George, "I saw a girl in our class, she was very skinny. I forgot what was her name but she looked like a skeleton, I heard rumors that she wasn't eating. I never thought much of it, then she died. From what a close friend of her said that she had Anorexia Nervosa, she was so malnourished that her immune system collapsed and her body became toxic from an infection. The sad part about it is that she barely made a blip on the news, anything regarding teens always made it on the media but this was largely ignored."

"That's what I've learned that evening when you asked me what was going on," said Casey, "Radio told me that he was trying to spread awareness of Anorexia Nervosa, it was the day before I started having the cravings."

"Radio is an expert," said George, "Maybe even more knowledgeable than Dr. Winstein, I best talk to him tomorrow. Probably the thought from learning this disease caused your cravings, and resulted in your blowout."

George placed his hand on Casey's belly and tickled her, she giggled from the sensation. "I'm going to go now," said George, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad." said Casey.

George sat up and walks straight to the door, "Oh dad?" asked Casey.

He turned and gave Casey his attention, "Yes?" he asked.

"Thanks." said Casey as she smiled.

"Your welcome sweetie." said George as he opened the bedroom door.

George walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, now alone Casey pulled the covers down and resumed playing with her belly. But just before she got started, the window cracked open and a letter slide right through the crack.

"What's this?" she asked as she watched the letter fall to the floor.

She got up and picked the letter up off the ground, Casey tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter before unfolding it. It was written in cursive, she recognized it as Radio's handwriting.

"_Casey," _said the note, _"Best foods are being served at Snorkling Place, there's a contest to see if a snork can finished a 5 gram reefburger within a short period of time. You must come tonight. Don't worry, if you get caught sneaking out, I'll take the blame for you."_

"_Signed, Radio Seaworthy"_

This peaked her interest, so Casey waited till her parents go to bed before she got dressed in her everyday clothes. She tucked the note into her pocket before sneaking out of her house and swimming off into the night, she can taste the food already.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Casey swam to Snorkling Place and head inside where several orange-skinned snorks from the Outback were singing and dancing like crazy (since they're called feral snorks for a reason), along with fellow Snorkland residents. She didn't see Radio anywhere, but his friend Billy Bob was there. Billy Bob Wetworth is Radio's close friend, and Governor Wetworth's second cousin. Despite being way older than Radio, Billy Bob and Radio are close.

"Hey its Casey!" he announced as he waved his hand, "Casey!"

He swam over the table using his three snorks and approached Casey quickly, "Radio said you would come," said Billy Bob, "There's a 5,000 pearl price for whoever eats a 5 gram burger within 50 minutes," said Billy Bob, "Are you up for the challenge?"

Casey spotted an opportunity to earn a prize, "I'll do it." she answered.

"Good!" cried Billy Bob.

He turned towards the bar and held up his fist, "We got a challenger!" he announced.

"Ura!" cheered the feral snorks.

Casey was seated at a table where a snork served her the biggest reefburger she had ever seen, it was nearly as big as her waist. To her, it was the size of three 2 gram burgers, or 2 and a half 2 gram burgers. "No snork was able to finish it within such short time," said Billy Bob, "Half of them even puked."

"I'll finish it," said Casey, "Just watch."

"Ready!" said Billy Bob as the feral snorks gathered around her, "Set!... Go!"

Casey began to devour the large burger as fast as possible, all the feral snorks cheered her on as the minutes ticked by. Billy Bob was watching the stop watch the whole time, making sure that there isn't any cheating. Casey was not cheating as she was hammering down the large with little effort, by the time she was at the half way point most snorks would call it quits.

30 minutes went by and she was nearly done, she was offered some drinks to help in swallowing food but she was just using the regular seawater she was breathing. Just 10 minutes to spare, Casey ate the last piece of the gigantic burger. "She did it!" cheered Billy Bob, "She really did it!"

Casey punched both of her fist in the air as she gets up, she then relaxed on the couch awhile holding back her belly. "Here," said Billy Bob as he handed her a bottle full of a tan colored liquid, "Drink this, it will digest your food faster and make more room for more burgers."

"Thank you." said Casey.

She took the bottle from Billy Bob and removed its cork, she sucked it all down as the feral snorks returned to their usual activities. By the time Casey was done drinking the bottle, she sat it aside as Radio and Berry approached her. "I was stuck in the bathroom," said Radio, "I see you took the challenge since your stomach here is spilling over your groin."

"I took it alright," said Casey, "And I won 5,000 pearls and bragging rights."

"I promise you'll collect the prize money," said Radio, "I however called you here for something else."

"What do you need me for Radio?" asked Casey.

"I need your help in bring publicity of Anorexia Nervosa," said Radio, "What I need is you to stand out in front of all of Snorkland and tell you are happy the way you are, you gotta convince many of those who are ill with the disease to seek help. Cause you seem happy being fat in all, I need you to bring publicity about it."

Casey thought for a moment, but when she remembered her dad's talk she agreed. "I'll do it Radio," said Casey, "I'll do it for the sake of snork lives."

"If you succeed," said Radio, "Consider all the debts you owe me paid off, simple as that."

"What about our friends?" asked Casey, "What will they get?"

"That's up to you to decide," said Radio, "You can split the price money with them, or take them all out to dinner. Your choice."

Casey's stomach began to grumble, but its not hunger. "I think I'm getting gas," said Casey as she rubbed her belly with both hands, "Uh oh."

She abruptly burped out a bubble, the bubble floated upward and gets lodged into the ceiling. The feral snorks sitting at the bar cheered as a result, which saved Casey from embarrassment. "I think there's more of that where its coming from." joked Berry.

"Pull my finger and find out." said Casey.

"Hey, that's my joke!" said Radio, "Oh well."

Radio pulled Casey's finger, causing her to fart. It caused a bubble to pop out of her butt and float up to the ceiling to join the burp bubble, "Hilarious," said Berry, "Just hilarious."

"Now can you give me time for me to relax," said Casey, "I need to sleep off my meal."

"Tomorrow Casey," said Radio, "Tomorrow we're going to do this, and we're going to do it around noon. You can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks Radio." said Casey.

"You're welcome." said Radio.

As Radio and Berry swam away, Casey laid back on the couch where she eventually fell asleep. And soon the party behind her quiets down as they noticed that she's snoozing, Radio can't wait for tomorrow, everything is going to plan – or so he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Morning rose again, and Casey was awoken by a gentle tap on the forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw Radio down at her, "Rise and shine." said Radio, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Casey

Casey sat up on the couch and noticed that it was almost empty, the twins were the only ones who remained from last night. "Do I have any lines to say for this speech?" asked Casey.

"No," said Radio, "You're going to make it up as you go."

"The snork?" she asked, "I am?"

"Yup." said Radio, "Simple as that."

"Wow." said Casey, "That is reassuring to hear."

"Let's go," said Berry, "Or we'll be late."

Casey got right up and followed Radio and Berry as they leave Snorkling Place, locking it up behind her.

The group head to the city center, which is not that far from Snorkling Place. There, Casey saw the stage Radio and Berry set up. It was decorated with Anorexia Nervosa banners and such, and there was already a crowd growing in front of it. "Wow," said Casey, "That's a lot of snorks."

"I hope you are ready Casey," said Radio, "All this work comes down to this very moment."

"Did you get a permit so you can do all this?" asked Casey.

Radio didn't answer right away, "Uh oh." he said.

Radio forgotten to get a permit from Governor Wetworth in order to get permission to do this, he knew that Wetworth will refuse such a public speaking. If the Governor intervenes, then its all over before it even begins. "Berry," said Radio, "Keep the Governor busy, we need all the time we can get."

"Well do Radio!" said Berry as he saluted.

As Berry rushed off, Radio turned to Casey, "When its your turn to speak," he said, "Make it inspiring as possible."

"Okay Radio." said Casey, "I'll do my best."

As they get onto the stage and sat down in chairs behind the podium, Billy Bob got on the microphone, "We're here today to bring awareness of Anorexia Nervosa Awareness banners and help encourage a positive body image," he said into the podium's microphone, "The mastermind who help set this all up is yours truly, Radioactive Seaworthy!"

All the snorks clapped as Radio took the podium, "Hi mom!" said Billy Bob before he leaves, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hello Snorkland," said Radio, "Today, I'm here to tell you about a disease called Anorexia Nervosa. Its a disease where the sufferer is addicted to extreme thinness, this disease is fatal if left untreated. 1 out of 100 adolescent and young female snorks are diagnosed with this disease each year, some of these snorks sadly past on."

As Radio sweet talks the crowd, the Governor was at home when he turned on his television and saw Radio on the news. "He can't do that!" he barked when he realized Radio was doing a public speech, "I'll sic my police officers on him for this!"

At that moment, Berry drove into the Wetworth's house and plowed a hole into the wall. The Governor was left shocked when he saw the truck parked itself in his own living room, "Honey!" cried Governor, "Who's truck is this?"

Berry got out of the truck and swam off, thankfully the Governor didn't see her or else he would figure out whats happening.

At the Kelp Household, George was just starting the day when he turned on the TV, there he saw Radio talking in the news. When he saw Casey behind him, he rushed to her bedroom to see if she's there. It just so happens she's not. Realizing that's really Casey in the news, George rushed into his bedroom and woke up his wife. "Honey!" he cried, "Casey's on the TV!"

Mrs. Kelp jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the bedroom as she and George rushed up to the TV, "There." he said as he pointed to Casey on the TV.

"Oh my starfish!" she cried.

It wasn't long before all of her friends were glued to their televisions, Allstar eventually ran out of his house and rushed over to the city center where the speech was taking place. This was big, and it came by surprise despite the warnings.

Radio was showing the same photos on his Anorexia book on the projector for all to see, the snorks were horrified from the footage they saw. Thankfully they weren't nude, or else that would spell trouble. The green snork went on explaining that the media didn't make the issue public in the half century, and also states that snork culture was to blame of this tragedy.

"Fat is not all bad," said Radio, "Here's a friend of mine who will explain this more easily than me, introducing Casey Kelp."

The crowd clapped their hands as Radio lets Casey take the podium, "Good luck." he whispered into her ear as he passes by before sitting in the chair she was sitting on.

Once Casey is at the podium, she began with a deep breath, "I am fat," she said, "And I am proud. Why? It took me awhile to realize this. At first I was obsessed with thinness and body image, one time I thought my snork was too big and I tried something to shrink it, it didn't end so well. But that was an entirely different situation altogether, what really brought my attention about body image was Radio who opened his restaurant weeks ago."

"Of course, as we all know Radio and Berry are weird and snork. On occasion they invade our privacy, play pranks on us, deface public property, and cause so much trouble to where the Governor blows his stack. Despite all this, they're our friends, no snorks dedicated their lives to our species more than any snork in history. They have my trust, but when they told me about Anorexia Nervosa I didn't believe it right away."

"Its not where I did a little bit of research where I discovered Radio was right after all, my dad eventually confirmed it when he told me he known of a snork back in his day who died from the disease. We've been all told from cradle to grave that fat is bad and thin is good, reality is that they're evenly balanced. I didn't see this until I've, let myself go."

"One day I was sensitive about my body, and the next it doesn't seem to matter to me anymore. And so I had a blowout. What is it like? It feels great, both mentally and to the touch. Sure some snorks tease me about it, but you'll be surprise about the abilities you can have when obese. My parents were soon concerned about my weight and so had a doctor prescribe me diet pills, which turns out to be more of a laxative and gave me a bad case of Reznov's Revenge."

Everybody chuckled from her response.

"It gets even funnier when my dad has to pay for a new toilet." added Casey.

Everybody burst out laughing from that comment, George felt like Gizmo ripped him off all of a sudden. When everybody calmed down, Casey continued, "They tried to put me on a diet of vegetables, but for some reason the vegetables tasted great, and so I begged for more at times. Eventually they gave up, but they still give me the vegetables in the end."

"I have to say this," said Casey finally, "It doesn't matter what snorks think of your body, we should all be ourselves and let our bodies be their true selves, so we are fine the way we are. Many snorks expect us to be perfect, even try to make us perfect. Truth is we're not perfect, and so imperfection is what make us special."

All the snorks applauded in result, Casey's parents hugged each other as Radio tries his best not to cry. "Thank you." said Casey before she lets Radio takes the podium.

She sat back in the chair as Radio wrap things up, "Casey's right," said Radio, "Imperfection makes us special, sometimes too special. You'll know what I mean when you see how my sister puts up a fuss with the Governor when you turn on the news tonight, we forgot to get permission to do this awareness effort you see."

"Ooooh." said the crowd.

"I appreciate your time here my fellow snorks," said Radio, "Thank you and have a great day."

All the snorks clapped their hands and cheered as Radio leaves the podium, Casey and Billy Bob got off their chairs and followed him off the stage where reporters are waiting. Casey's friends who were watching the whole thing on television were stunned at what just happened. However Allstar was there as he came swimming for Casey and gave her a big hug, "I'm proud of you Casey," he said, "I'm just am."

"Thank Radio for supporting me," said Casey as she smiled, "Its all his work anyway."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The speech was a success, Snorkland is now more aware of the eating disorder. Many snorks who had Anorexia Nervosa found new hope from Casey speech, and eventually fully recover from their disease. The bizarre consequences are that there were now inner beauty pageants and more snorks buying more food than they normally would, ironically no one stepped up to criticize Radio and Berry for spreading awareness of the eating disorder, not even the politicians and medical doctors.

When Casey returned home, her parents were waiting for her. Though they were surprised from her actions, they were nonetheless proud of her when they realized how many lives she saved in her speech. "Though you did a good thing," said George, "It doesn't have to be this much."

"Radio is the one who got me into this mess," said Casey, "I trusted him and his trust paid off."

At a price however, new research is being conducted by many scientist to check and see what beneficial obesity is to snorks. This divided the scientific community in half, since there were many scientist who stayed within the old way of thinking. Dr. Galeo even looked into the matter, by just looking at Casey he can tell there's already a beneficial effect. Insulation.

Radio and Berry are great in causing division, and so created a debate about fatness and thinness. Further research will go into this subject in the near future.

Later that night, all of Allstar and his friends went to Snorkling Place. They sat down on the couches and had a reefburger, including Daffney. Having been persuaded by Casey's speech, she gave it a go on the food at the restaurant.

"Wow," said Daffney as she chew the burger, "This is really good."

"See Daffney," said Casey, "It's not that bad."

"So Casey," said Allstar, "Are you planning on keeping the fat?'

"Maybe," said Casey, "Radio helped me a lot, it feels great."

Suddenly Radio and Berry came into the room and approach the group, "How are you doing guys?" asked Radio.

"Fine." said Allstar.

"Um Casey," said Radio, "I need to speak with you in private, meet me in the back room when you are ready."

As the twins head into the back room, Casey wondered what they needed her for. "I best check this out guys," said Casey, "I'll be back with you later."

Casey got up from the couch and head to the backroom where Radio and Berry were waiting. When he swam into the back room, Berry shut the door behind her. Radio was sitting on the couch, he looked like he was hiding something. Casey sat down on a chair as Radio directed his attention to her, "None of this would have happened without you Casey," said Radio, "I appreciate your help a lot for bringing the awareness of the eating disorder."

"Your welcome." said Casey.

"Here's the thing," said Radio, "I best tell you the truth about your cravings since, I'm responsible for them."

"Its gotta be the food from the restaurant." said Casey.

"Not exactly." said Berry.

"Me, Berry, and Rex sneaked into your house and kidnapped you," said Radio, "Rex took control of your body awhile you were asleep, we brought you over to a hideout where I attached a helmet to your head and reprogrammed your brain chemistry. So in a sense, I've used you, but everything you did was in your free will."

This pretty much explained a lot about Casey's appetite, "Somehow I'm not surprised," said Casey, "Since you always modify our comfort zones, and we know we can't keep you out of our homes anyway."

"It was obvious, wasn't it?" asked Radio.

"You're the one who always watch over us," said Casey, "Protected us, and even befriend our enemies to prevent fighting. But this right here..."

She lift up her belly with both hands and held up her fleshy pannus, "Is just another of one of your weird experiments with an ironic twist, what I don't understand is why do I feel better being fat."

"Cause you don't have to worry about your body image," said Radio, "Worry can take over your life, it can become an obsession, and eventually lead to chaos."

"I'm starting to realize that." replied Casey.

"Trust me," said Berry as she walked up behind Casey and massaged her shoulders, "If you follow cultural standards, you'll be hounded on by boys with high testosterone. They will make your life miserable, but know that no one can make your life miserable than yourself when it comes to looks."

"Everybody can be loved Casey," said Radio, "The strange thing is, love is a bit different when it comes to attraction, that's where things get bizarre. Focus on personality, not physical attraction."

"Thanks for notifying me about this Radio." said Casey.

"Your welcome," said Radio, "I just don't wanna keep secrets from you."

"It was my idea," said Berry as she lets go of Casey's shoulders, "Radio just executed it."

Suddenly the door popped open and Billy Bob stuck his head into the room, "The new 7 gram burger is here!" he announced, "Call me if you want one Casey!"

Before anyone said anything, Billy Bob retreated and shut the door behind him. "That was unexpected." contemplated Berry.

"Casey," said Radio, "Since you've gained all that weight pretty fast, you're also going to loose it all at the same rate. Its because of your fast metabolism, it also limits how much weight you gain and loose as well."

"I'll think I'll keep the weight on for now," said Casey, "Until I get bored from being fat."

"Okay," said Radio, "Lets check out that 7 gram burger Billy Bob talked about."

"You're speaking my language." said Casey.

"Its technically my language," said Radio, "You just learned it."

"Oh." said Casey.

Casey and the twins head back out into the main room and rejoined the party going on, feeling proud of their hard-earned accomplishments.

**THE END!**


End file.
